


The al-Kaysani Authorship Debate & Related Articles

by itsrottenvibes



Series: TOG fic I wrote after taking sleep meds [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Academia, Gen, Google Scholar, Harold Bloom hate, Humor, M/M, The Princess Bride References, academic discourse, academic diss-course, psychic damage for academics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrottenvibes/pseuds/itsrottenvibes
Summary: The al-Kaysani Papers, a collection of hand-written poetry in mostly Classical Arabic and drawings associated with the same person, but carbon-dating to at least five different centuries, were first discovered after a cave collapse after an. . .🔒 Pleasesign inorregisterfor access options.Academics’ Hot Takes on who REALLY wrote the al-Kaysani poems.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: TOG fic I wrote after taking sleep meds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902475
Comments: 189
Kudos: 579





	The al-Kaysani Authorship Debate & Related Articles

**Author's Note:**

> Best viewed on desktop.

al-kaysani authorship debate  
About 1,100 search results ( **0.01** sec)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The **al-Kaysani Authorship Debate** : An Overview  
M Clairmont \- 1975 - ProQuest  
Never since the Stratfordian-Oxfordian rift in Shakespearean scholarship has there been a  
more heated **authorship debate**. The **al-Kaysani Papers** , a collection of hand-written poetry  
in mostly Classical Arabic and drawings associated with the same person, but carbon-dating  
to at least five different centuries, were first discovered after a cave collapse after an. . .  
☆ Cited by 9 Related articles 3 versions  
Immortality or Imitation: The **al-Kaysani Authorship Question**  
S Varma \- 1989 - HathiTrust  
. . . careless assertion that the **al-Kaysani papers** , “like the Shroud of Turin,” were the work  
of an “expert forger” assumes that there is a definitive answer regarding the authenticity of  
the Shroud . . . ignores the ample amounts of carbon-dating and chemical analysis  
evidence indicating that the texts were created over the course of several centuries . . .  
☆ Cited by 5 Related articles  
Legacy Hypothesis of the **al-Kaysani Documents**  
F Safdar \- 1991 - JSTOR  
. . . merely a pseudonym used by many anonymous artists and poets over the course of five  
centuries, selected by a predecessor to take on the role of “ **Yusuf al-Kaysani** ,” a man who  
may have been the first of these such poets and trained his students in his poetical style, or  
may have simply never existed . . . not unlike a Poet Laureate, or the Dread Pirate Roberts . . .  
☆ Cited by 3  
Handwriting Analysis of the **al-Kaysani Papers**  
T Solomon \- 1994 - JSTOR  
. . . being an art historian, should know better than to dismiss graphology as a  
pseudoscience, as handwriting analysis is a crucial method of document authentication. . .  
The handwriting in the **al-Kaysani texts** changes over the course of the centuries along  
with the language, but demonstrate a non-insignificant number of similarities, including. . .  
☆ Cited by 7 Related articles   
Not This Again: A Point-by-Point Takedown of Harold Bloom's **al-Kaysani** Review  
L Xia \- 1995 - TLS  
. . . Bloom’s assertion that the poems were written by the European-featured man in the  
accompanying drawings is just as ludicrous as the idea that they were the work of a,  
pardon the expression, “Renaissance man” who lived an extraordinarily long life. Perhaps  
he should stick to “defending the Western canon” from whichever perceived threat . . .  
☆ Cited by 14 Related articles 5 versions  
Linguistic Implications of the **al-Kaysani Texts**  
A Farrés \- 1997 - JSTOR  
. . . of the evolving usage of _al-ʿarabiyyah al-fuṣḥā_ throughout the centuries . . . what is  
perhaps more startling is the inclusion of what appears to be lines in _zeneise_ , a Ligurian  
dialect whose orthography is to this day still unsettled. The earliest extant examples of  
literature in Genoese date to the 13th century, and carbon dating suggests that the . . .  
☆ Cited by 4 Related articles 2 versions  
Eurocentrism in Interpretations of the **al-Kaysani Papers**  
J Jones \- 1999 - ProQuest  
. . . appearing in works ranging from those in the 12th century **al-Kaysani texts** to the 19th  
century Cabanel painting _L’ange déchu_ is not just one person, but merely a representation  
of the beauty ideals inherited from the Hellenistic era and revived in the Renaissance and Neo-  
Classical eras . . . the interest in this “man” is a symptom of the Eurocentric beauty ideals . . .  
☆ Related articles  
The Poetics of Devotion: Loyalty and Desire in **al-Kaysani's Poetry**  
N Smith \- 1999 - Project MUSE  
. . . as suggested by the line, “I would die for you, and you would kill for me.” . . . disparate,  
but complementary philosophies: the speaker is willing to part with his life for his lover, and  
his lover would kill another to keep them together in life . . . subverting the lover-beloved  
model, with frequent role reversals of the relationship dynamics typified by the mythological . . .  
☆ Related articles

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled an all-nighter learning how to code and make skins for this.
> 
> Reblog it [on Tumblr](https://itsrottenvibes.tumblr.com/post/626648242105516032/the-al-kaysani-authorship-debate-related) if you so feel inclined.
> 
> Additional content in the comments!


End file.
